Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa 2)
Chiaki Nanami '(七海 千秋 ''Nanami Chiaki) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. She has the title '''Super High-School Level Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Gēmā"). She is actually revealed to be an AI created by Alter Ego to be a mole for the Future Foundation. She is the culprit of Chapter 5, where she is tricked into accidentally killing Nagito. Appearance Nanami has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears an unzipped dark green hoodie which has pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front. She is often seen wearing a pink backpack as well. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. Nanami also wears black thigh highs and white shoes. Personality Nanami normally has a dazed expression which gives her a sleepy demeanor, but she concentrates hard when she plays games. She often helps Hajime Hinata during school trials and provides important points. Nanami can also be stern when she tells people to do things and becomes a lot more lively when discussing games. History Execution '''Please Insert Coin' - Alongside the army of Monomis, Nanami is put inside a closed room. Monobear comes in while riding a tank and starts to shoot at them, reminiscent of Galaga. However, Nanami manages to spot an exit and quickly escapes from the room, taking a Monomi with her. Suddenly, a huge Pacman appears and chases them from behind, trampling several Monomis in process. Afterwards, Nanami enters another room, only to find out that there is a glass wall that prevents them from continuing. With the shutter behind them closing, they are trapped inside the small gap. Several Tetris blocks start to come down, eventually crushing the last Monomi and Nanami. Relationships During the events of the game, she's closest to Hajime Hinata, acting as his assistant during the investigations and trials. He's also the person that suffers the most from her execution. Quote *"................." *"Don't you think there's something that's way more important than whether or not you have a talent?" *"Believe in youself... If you don't have that... it doesn't matter how many talents you have, you still won't be able to hold your head up high..." *"I won't... forget any of you... I'll... never, ever forget... Even after this... I'll always be cheering you on from somewhere... since we'll be friends for eternity." Trivia *She likes any kind of video game, even if she thinks they're terrible- with the exception of dating sims, the only genre she is bad at. *She dislikes alarm clocks. *Chiaki was actually created by Alter Ego/Chihiro Fujisaki. This is hinted by her sharing a birthday with him, her mention of a "father", and her lack of knowledge about basic things. *Her being an AI is actually hinted at early on during the story. Her personal quirks such as her superhuman ability to concentrate and analyse, ability to sleep while standing, her lack of knowledge about the outside world and her long pauses before speaking. *Her given name might be an anagram of (Chi)hiro Fujis(aki) Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Female